vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Diplomacy Leveling Guide
Prev:Chatting in game Main: Table of Contents Next: Insignia Overview General Diplomacy Skill Leveling Guide This is designed to be a consolidated resource to point people to areas where efficient leveling can take place. The priorities of this guide are as follow : #interesting and/or important quests/quest-lines #experience point gain #achieving Exemplar of All Telon title #Station level Why? Some quests or quest-lines have rewards than can't be ignored, whether it's huge amounts of experience or must-have items, so they're the top priority. The most experience points you can get in Diplomacy is engaging in Civic parleys. Civic parleys also lead to different awards beyond experience. They give different items that you may (but, most probably, may not) find interesting. Civic diplomacy parleys can give additional diplomacy cards, some of which are really decent. It gives you basic Presence points. That's something you will definitely like. And, last but not least, it gives you Faction and Prestige. Faction can be useful if you are KoS in some areas, and Prestige is useful to get your Exemplar title, with the according held item. For all these reasons, only the really interesting quest-lines will be considered, and nearly anything else will consist of grinding Civic parleys. It is strongly recommended to use the 5-Card Hand deck. Why? Because once you get all the cards of this deck, you won't lose a single turn in diplomacy ever again. This deck is really powerful, allowing you to win any parley quickly while maximizing your Presence increase. It is also possible to use different kinds of decks, but there is no knowledge of better decks than the 5-Card Hand currently, so using another deck will most probably result in longer, less rewarding parleys. Nevertheless, some players will prefer another deck, because it might seem less boring to have to think about what you're doing in a parley. The 5-Card Hand is quite brainless and straightforward, though incredibly powerful. This guide takes into account players who are not premium and don't spend money to buy Baubles, etc. If you are a premium member or buy Baubles, you may be able to skip some parts. You will gain Prestige faster and will change cities faster. You can also refer to the Civic NPCs page to find your city's parley NPCs. Level 0-3 : Getting Started Find your diplomacy instructor for tutorials. You should be able to find him or her near your starting area. The tutorials are fast and easy to complete; just don't forget to put cards in your deck. If you are new to Diplomacy, see Diplomacy Beginners Strategy. Level 3-11 : the warm up From level 3, you can do either the Web Quests, or the Diplomat's Saga, depending on where you started. (Do web quests if starting on any of the three continents, Diplomat's saga if starting on the Isle of Dawn.) You may have to do some Civic parleys to complete your level. Any Civic parley will do. Just find some you can grind. At level 4, you will be allowed three more cards in your hand ("strategy") for a total of eight (8) cards available during a parley. At level 5, your instructor should direct you to the Civic Diplomacy Instructor to enable you to begin Civic parleys. When you reach level 10, don't forget to go pick your first signature statement. You will want the Karma Burn card if you are using the 5-Card Hand -- and most times even if you are not using it. Do not forget to go get your Insignia. It is a free, yet powerful, necklace for your level. Level 11-20 : the Diplomat's Saga quest & Writs quests Once you reach level 11 (or higher), Start the awesome Diplomat's Saga in New Targonor. (You must be level 11 to pick the first quest.) Head to New Targonor, in the Citizen's Forum. The Executors are located in the third building on your right when you enter the Citizen's Forum from the crafting area. Unless you are a premium subscriber or use experience point potions, you may need some additional parleys to gain experience before you can get to the next step. Don't worry, though; it's not long. Once you hit level 15, think about getting your mask. You will need 500 New Targonor Prestige to start the Writs quests. If you followed the Diplomat's Saga, you will already have a bunch of New Targonor Prestige. To increase it to 500, just head to the throne room in New Targonor, and chat with anyone there. Once you reach 500, do the Writs quest you want for the mask you want. You will need at least 100 noble presence to talk to the couriers. The advice here is to do Old Allies, New Faces, the writ quest given by Miriam Reynier, head of Internal Affairs. First, it is arguably the most experience-point efficient quest: it is faster than any other Writ quest and won't require you to leave New Targonor. Second, it will reward you in Diamond Chips. The Kith Diamond Paradisiac mask is one of the best, if not 'the' best, masks in the game, especially for the users of the 5-Card Hand, and can be obtained with Diamond Chips. You have the choice here if you want to get your mask yet or not. If you plan on getting the Kith Diamond Paradisiac, know that it can be a long process, reports are getting the all 3 Paradisiac Diamonds in 3-100 attempts. Meaning you may have to do up to 100 times the Old Allies, New Faces quest. Though the mask is really worth the pain, and will probably help you a great bunch later, some may prefer to differ its acquisition, or even try to buy it (though it is extremely rare to find it on sale, and will cost you most probably 5-15pp). when you are level 18-20, you should be ending Diplomat's Saga in Ahgram. Besides excellent gear to go further in Diplomacy, you will be rewarded with some must-have cards, like Expert Manipulation, Charming Distraction (reward of the Diplomat's Saga on Isle of Dawn), The Sultan's Voice, along with useless (hence must-have) cosmetic rewards, and some nice money. The experience points of the quest-line is unmatched as well, and with it, getting to level 20 should be really fast. Expert manipulation.JPG|Expert Manipulation|link=Expert Manipulation Charming distraction.JPG|Charming Distraction|link=Charming Distraction The sultan's voice.JPG|The Sultan's Voice|link=The Sultan's Voice Level 20-35 : starting the grind to Exemplar of All Telon Finish your 5-Card Hand. If you don't have all of the cards yet, go get them. You will need the deck to grind Civic parleys efficiently. Increase both your Prestige (to get your Exemplar title) and your Presence. Look for NPCs whose diplomacy parleys are 5 levels above yours. These parleys will give you more experience points. Try to increase all your Presence equally, more or less. The game has nine Prestige factions. The best is to increase your Prestige through Civic parleys inside the according city, for there are more NPCs to talk to, it is also often easier to reach big cities than far away outposts. Each city has NPCs with a parley-level threshold, so get your Prestige from cities with lower thresholds first. Start with Tanvu or Ca'ial Brael. Here is a guide of where you can grind efficiently : Ca'ial Brael You won't get any good experience in Ca'ial Brael if you are level 30 or higher, so you should focus on it and Tanvu first. Start with Ca'ial Brael, as it is a bit farer, and there are a few (though really a few) higher level NPCs in Tanvu. If you are not yet level 20, reach the Chamber of Tomes in Ca'ial Brael. Look for Scholars Liam, Ravel and Remmy. They are close to each other, and all 22, so you can brainlessly grind until you reach 20. At level 20, stay in the Chamber of Tomes, and look for Scholars Grok and Lilach. Exhaust them until you reach level 22. At level 22, head for the Chamber of Lore. There you will find Elleron Lunarian and Ravela Gladewalker. Grind the hell out of them. If you reach level 25 and 'don't' have 1000 Ca'ial Brael Prestige yet, find Iona Riverborn and Zephiria Wolveskin in the Chamber of the Sun. Once you have 1000 Prestige, go grab your title from Iona Riverborn in the Chamber of the Sun. Tanvu If you are not level 25 yet, then find Imperial Guard Qao Sho and Nujen Starsinger. They shouldn't be far from each other. Qao Sho is at the entrance of the main square. while Nujen Starsinger is in the crafter area. They are the only level 27 NPCs in Tanvu, so just grind them mindlessly. Once you are level 25, the guard-captain with elite guards at the northeast end of the harbor. Among them is Imperial Elite Hiraku and Imperial Elite Okano. Just beat them to the meat until you reach level 30 or get 1000 Prestige. If you reach level 30 and don't yet have 1000 Tanvu Prestige, don't worry, just leave it for later. Don't forget to turn in all of your Information at this point, but keep any remaining Baubles for later, You'll need those. Khal If you are not level 30 yet, then find Isadi Qoli and Wauru Aldejehat. They should be on the east boardwalk. At level 30, stay on the east boardwalk and look for Khusru Qoli, Kimiya Qoli and/or Olya Telebi. Once you hit level 32, head outside east Khal and find Hapu Irudija and Keyvan Minoo. As soon as you reach level 30, don't forget to go pick your second statement card. If you haven't picked up Karma Burn yet, then you should consider it. If you did, try Deadly Covenant as it fits incredibly well with The Sultan's Voice. If you are level 35 and don't have 1000 Prestige yet, don't worry. You can finish it off with Sergeant Auhmurt and/or Sergeant Rygga on the west boardwalk. (optional) Level 35 : the Noble Houses Quest-lines for the Noble Houses are level 30 to 35, so it's better to start when you're at least level 33 (but preferably level 35) so you can do them all. You can find a complete guide about New Targonor Noble Houses here. While these quest-lines are optional (mostly because it consists in grinding the same quests over and over again), they still have some really nice rewards, including the best Diplomacy gloves in the game, as well as the best horse barding. 120px-HouseThistleBarding.jpg 120px-HouseTanvagerBarding.jpg 120px-HouseShrikeClothing.jpg 120px-HouseHilthornBarding.jpg 120px-HouseHeartswornBardingOnly.jpg 120px-HouseGodfreyBardingOnly.jpg 120px-HouseCabertonBarding.jpg HouseAllies4.gif NewTargonor2.gif Level 35-40 : Martok At this point, you most probably have Prestige titles from *New Targonor *Ahgram (thanks to Diplomat's Saga) *Ca'ial Brael *Khal If you did not reach any of those, then it's time to use your Baubles to finish them off. You should have some Presence points in Academics, Noble and Domestics (and maybe a bit of Soldiers). Then head to Martokto increase your Soldiers Presence. If you are level 35, go outside the Green Palm. You'll find there some Furies and Monks. There are several level 40 among them, so it won't be too hard to find Civic parleys here. All three Furies are level 40, along with Monk Zeline and Lieutenant Crakish. Once you reach level 37, Master Krillishan is level 42 and in the same spot. Switch to him if you can. If you want a spot with two level 42 NPCs to level faster, then head for the crafters area. Kabon Osash, Grenshaw Rolgrend and Gratosha are level 42, though they are crafters. Increasing Crafter Presence is not a bad idea anyway, so don't hesitate long. Anyway, when you start parleying to level 42+ only, don't forget to turn in your Information for Baubles and use them in Martok to get your 1000 Prestige faster. If you do so, you should have your title when you are level 40 (or even sooner). Now you have all your Kojani Prestige titles. Head for the altar, between Ca'ial Brael and Tawar Galan, to get your "Speaker of All Kojan" title. Congrats! You are now done with Kojan ... except for the High Shaman's Staff! If you are lower than level 40, start Pankor Zhi grinding. Level 40(-41) : The Held Items Quests Now you are level 40, and you should be thinking of your end-game gear. It is too soon to look for all of it, but you can get the held items now. You should be near at the Kojani altar. Head to nearby Tawar Galan, and do the Diplomacy quests you can find here. They are much lower level than you (6 to 30), but do them anyway. Once you've done them all (Lost Children etc.), go to Tanvu. In the Dallerjuba Village, you will find the quest Legends in the Islands (appearing only if you've done all Tawar Galan quests). Do it and follow the next quests. The rewards are the High Shaman's Staff and a +190 Noble Presence necklace. Then, go to New Targonor. Enter the throne room and find Myra Thornwood on the other side of the room from the king. She will give you End the Squabbling. Follow the quests until the quest-line is done. It is very short and won't require you to leave New Targonor. You will be awarded with the Mug of Four Seasons. Alas, for now, you won't be able to get any more end-game held items. Worry not, though, as you are only level 40... Level 40-48 : Exemplar of All Telon Your priority now is to get the Exemplar title. You need the titles from Pankor Zhi, Leth Nurae and Bordinar's Cleft. Pankor Zhi Here you will increase your Soldiers and Crafters presence. Try to start with Allaris Torzhi and Erkane Landeral in the crafters area of Hathor Zhi. When you are level 42, go outside and grind parleys with Kredrin Naklir and Kaedreth Mordek. (They are in a tent, just outside.) Once you have your 1000 Prestige (use Baubles if you still have some to go faster), go grab your title. Be aware that you have to go to Pankor Zhi to get it, while you currently are in Hathor Zhi. Then go near Khal to find the Qalian altar and get your title. Leth Nurae Here you will increase your Clergy Presence. Depending on your current level, you can grind either Grace Erolria and Grace Ardan inside the Queen's Palace (they are level 45), or Elandon Naeronum and High Celestine Ardarel (they are level 47). When you reach level 45, grind Highborne Nino (clergy 50) and Antaen Florendyl (noble 50) inside the Palace. Again, once you reach 1000 Prestige, grab your title. Bordinar's Cleft Why end with Bordinar's Cleft? The main reason is because you will find level 50 NPCs of nearly all Stations. This way, you can choose which station to increase depending on how much flat presence you have in your different stations. Keep in mind that merchant station can't be increased here anyway, so try to focus on the stations you need to increase so all your flat presences are more or less equals. Another huge advantage is that it's the only place in all Telon where you can find all kinds of Tier 5 Information equally. And you will need to have all kinds for your Head Informants gear. BC is just a heaven for level 40-50 diplomats. From time to time, head to the bartenders: first doors to your left in the corridor 'on' your left when you are facing the hallway to the throne room. Do only the level 45 and eventually the level 50 parleys to try and find your Officer's Hookah. Here are some NPCs you would like to grind depending on the station you need (they all are level 50) : *for Soldier Presence : Protector Valis is the first NPC on your left when you enter the throne room. Royal Defender Shieldbearer is in the petition chamber, just before the throne room. *for Academic Presence : Ulge Icehand in the petition chamber. *for Crafter Presence : Carind Seaforge in the crafters area (the only level 50 NPC here, but there are many level 47) or Maldren Frozensword in the merchant area (he's the exotic goods vendor). *for Clergy Presence : Kleve Runeaxe wanders from Thunderaxe Hold to the tavern, and Kafus Thunderaxe, who is in the Thunderaxe Hold. *for Domestic Presence : Brant Mountainhammer and Brall Mountainhammer are in front of the fire at the far end of the Thunderaxe Hold corridor. *for Noble Presence : Royal Envoy Daendir Caverson is in the Throne Room; there are no other 50 Noble NPCs. The chancellor is only level 47, but you can grind him as well. Once you have 1000 Prestige, grab your final title. Congratulations! You have all Prestige titles in the game! Now head to the Thestran altar, use it for the Thestran title, and then again to get your Exemplar title! Equip both Exemplar titles, and click on the skelly to your side. You now have your Sign of the Exemplar of All Telon! Go to any of the Head Informants. You should have enough Information to get your end game gear! Isn't life beautiful? Level 48-50 : Magi Hold (You are most probably level 48 by now. If not, keep grinding parleys in Bordinar's Cleft.) It is by far recommended to be at least level 48 in Adventuring too because you will have to wander around a bit. Go to Magi Hold. It's a level 50 solo zone. If you are not level 50 in adventuring, you can buy a Carving of Invisibility or find someone to open the way to the NPCs for you. You will find a quest-line that gives so much experience that it will be, by far, enough to reach level 50. Moreover, you will get some amazing gear, including the best cloak, the best ring, an amazing bag, and more. Enjoy! Level 50 : what to do now?! Congratulations, you have reached to highest level in Diplomacy! But it's not over yet! Once you have access to the Pantheon of the Ancients, you will find more quests there, with rewards you couldn't have dreamt of, including the best Diplomacy container in the game. You are now a complete diplomat, and you have the gear to pop those civic buffs like it's raining. Have fun! Category:Guides Diplomacy Leveling Guide